Berbagi: Sasuke Uchiha
by LuthCi
Summary: REPUBLISH. Summary: Satu jalan cerita, berbeda sudut pandang. Untuk kali ini, terima kasih Tuhan. Gue, bahagia. anonymous review: disabled.
1. Chapter 1

Berdasarkan vote di akun aku**, Berbagi Series adalah pemenangnya. **Dengan total 22 suara dari 43 voters. Bagi kalian yang ngevote fict ini, this is for you.

REPUBLISH

**Berbagi: Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Sebelumnya, **tolong baca** **penjelasan **dulu, ini **penting**.

**Penjelasan: **Aku **sekaligus **ngeluarin **tiga fict**. Tiga-tiganya, **Alur ceritanya sama**. Bedanya, cuman dari POV. Yang dijelasin di diarynya Sasuke, belum tentu dijelasin di diary Sakura atau diary Neji. Dan sebaliknya.

Tapi, kalaupun kalian baca satu diary aja, kalian udah bisa tau jalan ceritanya, kecuali tentang masa lalu Sakura yang **gak aku tulis **di diary Sasuke dan Neji. Jadi kalian harus baca di diary Sakura kalau kalian pengen tau cerita selengkapnya.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, purely MINE :]

**Warning: **OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**Berbagi: Sasuke Uchiha**

By **LythRhythm

* * *

**

.

**Minggu, 3 May 2009**

Hnh… gak tau mau nulis apa.

Mm…

…

Gue Sasuke Uchiha.

Udah ah, enough.

.

**Selasa, 5 May 2009**

Heh! Diary bego!

Ngapain sih ada elo di dunia ini!

Gara gara ada elo gue jadi diomelin sama tante gue!

Kenapa coba gue musti nulis sesuatu di elo tiap hari?

Kalo elo gak gue isi gue bakal kena omel lagi sama si nenek Tsunade!

Bawel banget tu nenek!

Udah ah! Enough!

.

**Rabu, 6 May 2009**

Hn.

.

**Kamis, 7 May 2009**

Minggu depan gue pindah sekolah.

.

**Jumat, 8 May 2009**

A.

Tuh udah gue isi.

.

**Sabtu, 9 May 2009**

Hn. Berasa banci gara2 nulis di diary.

.

**Minggu, 10 May 2009**

Besok gue pindah sekolah. Semoga sekolahnya gak ngeselin.

Kalo ngeselin, gue bunuh si Itachi gara-gara milihin tu sekolah buat gue!

.

**Senin, 11 May 2009**

Capek gue.

Sekolah yang baru lebih lama 2 jam pulangnya.

Tidur ah.

.

**Selasa, 12 May 2009**

Hn.

Cewek2 Konoha gak asik.

Buntutin gue mulu.

Tapi lumayan lah. Buat iseng.

Insert smirk here

.

**Rabu, 13 May 2009**

NARUTO UZUMAKI = BERISIK ANJIR!

Tapi lumayan lah dapet temen baru.

Dapet rival baru juga gue, namanya Neji Hyuuga.

Gak tau kenapa ngeliat muka dia bawaannya kesel mulu! Sekelas pula! Cih.

Eh iya, hari ini ultah LuthRhythm.

HBD Luth.

.

**Kamis, 14 May 2009**

Hari ini gue nyium cewek. Abis dia bawel banget, ngomong mulu sama gue.

Dan abis gue cium, tu cewek diem.

Semoga besok diem juga.

.

**Jumat, 15 May 2009**

Cih, cewek yang gue cium kemaren jadi makin genit.

Mungkin dia pikir gue naksir dia juga.

Najis.

.

**Sabtu, 16 May 2009**

Pas tadi futsal, gue liat rambut warna pink.

Dan si cewek pink nangis kejer. Mukanya sampe bewarna pink juga.

Imut. Eh ralat. Aneh.

But I think she's cute enough.

.

**Minggu, 17 May 2009**

Akhirnya gue tau kenapa ngeliat tampang si Neji gondrong itu gue bawaannya selalu kesel.

Tu anak ngajakin gue tanding mulu. Cih. Mana gue cuma menang tipis lagi.

Gue akuin, dia jago juga. Gue udah bilang itu ke dia, tapi dia malah bilang '…'

Tepatnya gak bilang apa-apa dan langsung ngelenyos pergi. Sialan gue dikacangin.

Dan yang lebih buruk, pas dia nyuekin gue, si rambut pink ngeliat. Malu!

Mau ditaro mana ni muka ganteng gue?

Cih!

(Bener bener ngerasa banci karna mulai menikmati nulis diary)

.

* * *

yep! That's it!

Dengan mengedit di beberapa bagian, aku persembahkan fict republish ini :)

Semoga kalian suka. Semoga :D

Jangan lupa baca diary sasuke dan sakuranya untuk tau lengkapnya oke? Bye :D

**Power Puff Tweeps, Tosca.**

**REVIEW! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Berdasarkan vote di akun aku, Berbagi Series adalah pemenangnya. **Dengan total 24 suara dari 48 voters. Bagi kalian yang ngevote fict ini, this is for you.

REPUBLISH  
**Berbagi: Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, purely MINE :]

**Warning: **OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**Berbagi: Sasuke Uchiha**

By **LythRhythm

* * *

**

.

.

**Senin, 18 May 2009**

Hn.

Tadi pagi, si cewek yang gue cium, yang ternyata namanya Karin, ketemu gue di gerbang depan, jadi gue ke kelas bareng dia.

Dia nempel nempelin, ehem, dadanya ke gue.

Dia pikir gue jadi nafsu gitu? Cih.

**Uchiha** gak mungkin mesum.

Itu gak cukup untuk membuat gue 'ehem'

Tapi poin pentingnya: Karin dateng ke sekolah bareng si rambut pink.

Apa hubungannya Karin sama dia?

.

**Selasa, 19 May 2009**

Tadi gue tanya sama si Karin, siapa cewek pink yang berangkat bareng dia kemaren.

Dia bilang, namanya Sakura. Adeknya Karin tepatnya.

Karin bilang, Sakura suka ngerebut pacar dia. Dan Sakura itu munafik karna sok polos.

Terus dia berdoa semoga gue gak direbut sama Sakura. Hn.

Pertama, **gue gak nanya**.

Kedua, emang gue pacar dia? **Idih**.

.

**Rabu, 20 May 2009**

Gue daftar ekskul futsal.

Yaa buat ngisi waktu.

Dan ternyata, kapten futsal itu si Neji Hyuuga. Cowok rese bin sok cool.

Dan ternyata, managernya: Sakura.

Hn. PDKT gak ya?

Lumayan sekali-kali sama cewek muna.

Penasaran.

.

**Kamis, 21 May 2009**

Hn.

Karin nempel nempel lagi.

Jijik.

Hn.

.

**Jumat, 22 May 2009**

Tadi ada ulangan dadakan.

Hn. Ulangan?

Itu sih tes buat anak SD. Gampang banget.

Gak level.

Smirk.

.

**Sabtu, 23 May 2009**

Gue latian futsal tadi.

Dan sialannya, ada cowok bego yang namanya Lee.

Sumpah itu orang idiot apa autis gue gak tau, tapi yang jelas, dia **ngeselin**.

Pas gue lagi giring bola, dia pengen tackle bola dari gue, eh malah kena kaki gue.

Itu jujur: **sakit**.

Jadinya gue tadi berenti latian sebentar.

Dan kaki gue dirawat dan dikasih es dingin sama Sakura.

Sakura ngenalin dirinya ke gue. Gue udah tau sih nama dia, tapi gue pura-pura gak tau.

Gak cool banget kalo gue bilang gue tau nama dia. Gengsi.

Dan ternyata dia udah tau nama gue.

Ya iyalah, siapa sih yang gak tau Sasuke Uchiha?

Smirk.

.

**Minggu, 24 May 2009**

Hari ini gue latian futsal lagi.

Kaki gue udah mendingan sih. Tapi ya masih agak sakit.

Oh iya, Sakura mukanya senyum-senyum.

Kayaknya lagi seneng banget.

Pas selesai latian, gue beli minum ke kantin, Sakura juga ada disana.

Ya gue ngobrol ngobrol dikit lah.

Tapi gak lama, Neji dateng. Sakura langsung senyum ke gue dan lari ke Neji.

Abis itu kayaknya mereka pulang bareng. Gandengan.

Pacaran ya?

Hn. Apa peduli gue.

…

Hn. peduli sih.

Dikit.

Secuil.

Hn.

.

.

* * *

FINISH! Selesai di edit :p

Semoga kalian menyukainya :D

**Review will be so much appreciated.**

**Review \m/**


	3. Chapter 3

REPUBLISHED

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku

* * *

**

**Berbagi:**

** Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

  
**

.

**Senin, 25 May 2009**

Gue heran.

Kenapa hari ini si Karin gak nempel sama gue ya?

Kenapa malah nempel sama Neji?

Masa pamor gue kalah sih?

**Gak mungkin**.

Hn.

Bagus sih Karin jadi nempel sama Neji.

Tapi gue heran. Kenapa dia jadi nyerempet ke Neji?

Hn.

Bodo.

Berarti, Sakura buat gue.

Smirk.

.

**Selasa, 26 May 2009**

Hn.

Gue baru denger dari Naruto, katanya Sakura pacaran sama Neji.

Seperti dugaan gue.

Ck ck. Uchiha emang gak pernah salah.

Tapi, Neji diapit mulu sama Karin.

Dan herannya, Neji malah anter Karin pulang.

Dan Neji ninggalin Sakura.

Yaaahh… Baguslah.

Jadi gue bisa nganterin Sakura pulang, dan jalan-jalan sama dia.

.

**Rabu, 27 May 2009**

Emang sih gue seneng Neji sama Karin jadi deket.

Tapi gue kesel banget ngeliat Sakura ngikut mereka jalan di belakang, sedangkan Neji sama Karin didepan.

Karna kasian Sakura sendiri, jadi gue tarik aja dia ke lapangan.

Nemenin gue latian.

Sekali lagi, cuma **kasian **sama dia. Bukan kenapa-napa.

Dia kan cewek muna.

Hn.

.

**Kamis, 28 May 2009**

Tadi gue ditonjok sama Neji.

Katanya Sakura hari ini gak masuk, sakit, karna kemaren keujanan pas lagi sama gue.

Hn.

Kenapa gue yang disalahin?

Toh harusnya yang jaga Sakura itu dia kan?

Bukan gue.

Dia gak punya hak buat nonjok gue.

Jadi gue bales tonjok lagi.

Hn.

.

**Jumat, 29 May 2009**

Hari ini Sakura masih gak masuk.

Jadi gue jenguk.

Ditemenin sama si Naruto-dobe.

Bagus sih, biar gue gak usah ngomong.

Jadi pas tadi jenguk cuma si dobe doang yang ngomong.

Gak masalah.

Bagus malah.

Tapi yang penting, Sakura baik baik aja. Cuma flu.

.

**Sabtu, 30 May 2009**

Pas tadi latian futsal, Sakura dateng.

Udah sembuh mungkin.

Terus pas gue lagi main, Sakura tereakin gue buat semangat.

Dan gue liat Neji bertampang kesel.

Hn.

Rasain.

Makan tu batu.

.

**Minggu, 31 May 2009**

Selesai latian futsal, gue dan Sakura liat Neji ciuman sama Karin.

Tepatnya sih Neji dicium Karin.

Dan Neji ngelepasin diri.

Tapi kayaknya Sakura gak ngeliat itu.

Karna pas Neji ngedorong Karin, Sakura udah lari. Sambil nangis.

Hn. Bukannya gue seneng kalo Sakura sedih.

Tapi gue seneng karna saat dia nangis dia meluk gue.

Uchiha selalu dapat apa yang dia mau.

Smirk.

Btw kok gue jadi egois ya?

Jangan salahin gue.

Gue gak pernah salah.

Ini salah Uchiha.

Egois itu faktor keturunan.

Hn.

.


	4. Chapter 4

REPUBLISHED

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**.: UCHIHA SASUKE :.**

.

**Senin, 1 Juni 2009**

Hn.

Banyak banget hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Contoh:

Ternyata bukan Sakura yang muna. Tapi Karin.

Sakura berantem parah sama Neji.

Neji berantem parah sama gue tadi. Gue dan dia jadi babak belur.

Karin nampar Sakura. Sakura bales nampar Karin.

Hn.

.

**Selasa, 2 Juni 2009**

Gue gak ketemu Sakura hari ini.

Karin nempelin gue sepanjang hari.

Neji gak ngomong sepanjang hari.

Hn.

.

**Rabu, 3 Juni 2009**

Gue, Sakura dan Neji dipanggil ke BK.

Kata Naruto dia ngeliat Karin ngadu ke BK kalo gue dan Neji berantem karna Sakura.

Hn.

Kata Naruto, Karin ngadu ke BK karna gue cuekin abis kemaren.

Gue, Sakura dan Neji gak ngomong atau ngobrol satu sama lain di BK tadi.

Berarti sekarang lagi perang dingin.

Hn. Gue mau liat Sakura senyum lagi.

Hn.

.

**Kamis, 4 Juni 2009**

Gue baru Sadar.

Hari senin Kemaren gue gak cerita detailnya ya?

Hn.

Gue tau Sakura gak muna dari omongan Karin pas lagi ngomong sama Neji.

Sakura berantem sama Neji soalnya Sakura marah-marah dan bilang dia ngeliat pas Neji sama Karin ciuman.

Neji berantem sama gue karna dia pikir gue yang ngomong ke Sakura kalo dia ciuman sama Karin.

Karin nampar Sakura tiba-tiba, gue gak tau kenapa. Tapi dia teriak 'gara-gara elo muka Sasuke jadi lebam' atau sejenis gitu lah. Hn. Jadi Sakura nampar balik sambil teriak 'Kakak tuh maunya apa sih' atau sejenisnya. Gue gak terlalu meratiin. Soalnya pipi gue lagi nyat nyit nyut. Sakit parah.

Hn. Ribet banget ya.

.

**Jumat, 5 Juni 2009**

Hn.

Hari yang panjang. Tapi gue rasa elo harus tau apa yang terjadi. Jadi mari gue mulai mendongeng.

Pulang sekolah tadi, gue ajak Sakura ke café yang lumayan deket dari sekolah. Café kopi dan sejenisnya.

Kebetulan hari ini gue bawa gitar karna ada pelajaran kesenian. Gue main gitar aja. Gue gak nyanyi, cuma metik gitar yang sebenernya itu petikan perasaan gue untuk Sakura. Sekedar ungkapan perasaan gue aja karna gue seneng setiap ada dia disamping gue. meskipun dia punya Neji. Tapi selama janur kuning belum dipasang, akan gue rebut hati dia. Hn.

Uchiha selalu dapat apa yang diinginkan.

Smirk.

.

**Sabtu, 6 Juni 2009**

Hari yang ngebosenin.

Bikin gue bad mood.

Tapi begitu liat Sakura yang senyum pas gue main futsal, gak tau kenapa gue ngerasa segala beban ilang.

Oh iya. Tadi tiba-tiba Neji nyamperin gue selesai latihan. Dia bilang 'Jagain Sakura.'.

Hn.

Gak usah dikasih tau juga gue udah tau.

Apa mereka udah putus?

Hn.

.

**Minggu, 7 Juni 2009**

Sakura main kerumah gue hari ini.

Dan sumpah. Sangat memalukan punya kakak kayak Itachi, dan punya nenek kayak Tsunade.

Hn.

Besok Sakura minta gue ngajak dia ke pantai. Dan dia minta gue bawa gitar.

Sebenernya gue mau nanya buat apa.

Tapi gue gak nanya. Gue cuma nge-smirk.

Hn. Pura-pura tau aja apa tujuan dia. Padahal sebenernya gue gak tau.

Hn.

Cerdasnya Uchiha.

Smirk.

.

.

maap lama, aku pikir file ini ilang HAHAHA ternyata nyelip :p

okeh. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

REPUBLISH

Halo semuaaa!

Oke. Di chapter ini, fict ini TAMAT.

**PETUNJUK: **baca **diary** **Sasuke **dulu, lalu **diary Sakura**, dan terakhir baru **diary Neji**. Tolong baca nya diurut seperti ini ya. **Please**. Karna aku udah Stuck to the max, bagaimana cara buat penggambaran tamatnya dengan diary kalau gak diurut gini. Pokoknya **bacanya harus menurut urutan**. Kalau kalian baca ini di diary Neji atau Sakura, tolong pindah ke Sasuke secepatnya. Makasih.

**Peringatan : **ada yang meninggal di chap ini. Kalau memang kalian gak terima ada yang meninggal, kalian bisa keluar dari fict ini, dan anggap fict ini berakhir dengan Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan Neji dengan Tenten. Tapi jika bisa terima, silahkan dibaca.

**OH IYA! Di tiap ending chapter, tolong kasih review. **Aku pengen tau apa yang ada diotak kalian, penasaran kah? Nebak nebak kah? Atau kalian udah tau jalan ceritanya?

Pokoknya di ending chapter **WAJIB **review. (abis aku penasaran hehe) :*

LANJUTSS!

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**.: UCHIHA SASUKE :.**

.

**Senin, 8 Juni 2009**

SasuSaku.

Enak juga nyebutin kata SasuSaku.

Smirk.

Besok gue bakal nganterin Sakura ketemuan sama Neji, katanya di tempat es krim. Ya mereka cuma akan ngobrol sebentar, putus, terus langsung kerumah gue. Kali ini Sakura akan gue bawa kerumah, dan gue kenalin ke si Tsunade dan Itachi rese sebagai pacar gue.

Hn.

Semoga gue sama Sakura bisa awet.

Amin.

Hn.

Untuk kali ini, terima kasih Tuhan.

Gue, **bahagia**.

.

.

.

.

.

**LuthRhythm**


End file.
